


light leaks

by sorano (zostir)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Light Angst, and spoilers for part 3 + antagonistic quarter, day 2: bonding/family, hcs about haruka's grandma, zool week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/sorano
Summary: "You are free to cry as much as you want once the live is over, but for now, dry your tears."Bandmates are not friends. Bandmates are people you need to work with, even if you don't like them.You shouldn't care about them.





	light leaks

**Author's Note:**

> so i learnt about zool week yesterday, and now i'm crying bc i have exams next week and this is going to be my only contribution. not betaed as i didn't want my lovely beta to read spoilers. and i haven't read part 4 yet bc, you know, exams, so i spend all my free time writing; i just hope i'm not missing something important for this fic.

One day, Isumi-san breaks down right before a live.

It's not the first time an incident of this kind occurs, but the last time, he was looking for a fight and the outcome was to be expected. Today, however, he suddenly bursts out crying, even though nobody was messing with him.

Minami doesn't care. Or, at least, he wishes he didn't.

Inumaru-san, being a caring, sweet child, is the first one to ask him: "What's wrong, Haru?" He looks scared, his eyes wide open, as he walks up to his teammate. He stretches out his arms, but doesn't touch Isumi-san, probably understanding the younger one would pull himself out if he tried to hug him. _How cute_.

Mido-san looks at them without moving from his chair, seemingly indifferent, although something dark shines in his eyes.

Isumi-san steps backwards and grumbles: "S'nothing. Leave me alone."

Now, Minami believes they should listen to him and let him deal with his own problems. They're not the type of group whose members are close. They are, after all, mere partners, gathered by a dangerous man who thought they could work together. They should, by all means, keep to themselves. It's for the best.

However, Inumaru-san doesn't agree with this, and as usual, he tries to cross the line they all draw around themselves. Mido-san and Minami have no trouble rejecting him, but Isumi-san, younger, lets him get nearer, without realizing how risky their behaviour can be.

"Haru, you can't go on the stage like that. You should calm down. Here, take a seat." Isumi-san doesn't listen to him, though, as the stubborn kid he is. He stares at Minami, asking him for guidance, for comfort, but the actor isn't willing to give him any of this. _You need to grow up, Isumi-san. I won't be the one to pamper you._

"Touma isn't wrong," Mido-san says, "sit down."

The boy finally listens and does as he is told. Touma looks so relieved it's almost comical, and Minami holds back a laugh.

Isumi-san's tears don't stop, though. They roll over his cheeks, drawing a bunch of gleaming lines on his reddish face, and the child is quite ugly as he goes on whining.

"Calm down, Isumi-san," Minami parrots. "You are free to cry as much as you want once the live is over, but for now, dry your tears."

"You don't want to anger Ryo-san, don't you?" Inumaru-san adds, and Isumi-san lowers his head.

Inumaru-san made a point, Minami thinks. None of them really wants to get on Ryo-san's bad side, though their reasons might differ. For Minami, it would be caution, because if this man loses his temper when Minami refuses to listen to his sorrows, what will happen if they mess with their live?

ZOOL can't become a defective product. Minami still has a use for this group, after all.

Isumi-san takes the tissue Inumaru-san hands and wipes his nose without any care for propriety. Well, the kid is a bit rude so it's not surprising.

"Alright", he finally says, but his voice still sounds broken. "Let's do it."

Ryo-san knew what he was doing when he chose Isumi Haruka. There's too much anger in his heart for him to give up.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Fortunately, the live was a success.

It should go without saying, but each of them knows their own talents aren't enough to gain popularity. They're always on an edge, but they pretend they aren't; for Minami, it's an easy thing to do, as acting has become natural for him.

He can't help but keep an eye on Isumi-san; no matter what he thinks about him, when they're performing, they're all on the lookout, as one mistake should be corrected as soon as they notice it. Isumi-san, thankfully, acts as usual. He is used to forgetting about his own feelings while on stage.

After they are done changing, Mido-san is the first to break the silence. (They don't talk a lot, after their performances; they don't feel the need to congratulate themselves or to talk about their fans. Maybe they're all empty when they leave the scene. Minami is, for sure.)

"Ah, that Tsunashi guy answers my message. Sorry, guys, I'm leaving first."

"Are you going to see him?" Inumaru-san asks, and you can almost hear the deception in his voice.

"Yeah, seems so," Mido-san replies, putting on his jacket.

"Eh, that's surprising, Mido-san," Minami says, "he actually wants to see you again? I thought he would spurn you once and for all. Wasn't he kidnapped because of you?"

Mido-san isn't fazed at all. "I know, right?  Sounds like he hopes for an apology."

"How foolish of him," Minami comments, but in the end, it's not his business, so he doesn't really care. Besides, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke is a nice guy, so he's no threat to Mido-san.

Then Minami hears a sob, and when he turns his head, he sees that Isumi-san, sitting on the couch, is crying again.

"Haru, really, what happened?" Inumaru-san asks, his voice filled with concern.

Even Minami starts to worry about their youngest member. Isumi-san is like a child, first he throws a tantrum for no reason, then he finds something he likes and he calms down quickly. However, it doesn't seem to be the case today. If this was but a whim, it would have ended already.

Isumi-san gives Inumaru-san a dirty look.

"I told you it's nothing! Get off my back, Touma!"

"Now, now, Isumi-san, don't be a kid. Something is stressing you out, and I fear you're unable to resolve this problem on your own. Speak out." Minami wants to add, _I don't care_ , but if he says so, Isumi-san won't be able to talk.

Maybe Inumaru-san is right, for once; maybe they _need_ to communicate more, so that they avoid any kind of disturbance. Of course, they don't need to become friends; Minami doubts he will ever feel some sort of fondness for them. ( _Are you sure, Minami?_ ) They don't have to hang out after work, or to share confidences, or to praise each other's performances. All they have to do is to speak their mind when they need it - and to listen to the others, if required.

Wait, isn't that something friends do? How mortifying.

"It's not good for your health to keep everything bottled up", Mido-san says, and he removes his jacket, showing he doesn't plan to leave anymore. Too bad for Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, then.

Isumi-san's lips shiver. "I–" A hiccup stops him, and he looks away, his cheeks red with embarrassment and distress. "I got a call from the hospital. It's my grandma..." His voice dies down.

It makes sense, Minami thinks. He doesn't know much about Isumi-san's past, but he did mention he was raised by his grandmother, and that she has poor health. Somehow, it reminds him of Sakura-san, and how painful it was to see him weakening day after day. He knows what he means to be a mere observer, to see someone you care for declining, when you can't do anything for them.

"Haru, that's terrible? You should have told us sooner!" Inumaru-san sounds panicked. "Don't worry about us, go see her!"

"I already did," Isumi-san explains, and Minami hates his pain, he hates the tears running down his face, hates the suffering tainting his beautiful voice. "But she's in a coma, and she won't wake up! I don't know what to do!"

"Is it the first time it happened?" Mido-san asks, and Isumi-san shakes his head.

"Nah, I mean, she did faint once, but I don't know if it's the same thing?"

Isumi-san seems to be on the verge of giving in to panic.

And, even though Minami promised he wouldn't meddle with his teammates' affairs, even though he tried his best not to concern himself with their problems, he kneels before Isumi-san, stroking his head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Shh, Isumi-san. It's okay. She will wake up." It might be a lie, but right now, this is what Isumi-san needs to hear. "The only thing you can do for her is sitting beside her and waiting for her."

"Even if she doesn't know I'm here?"

"Oh, she will know. She will feel your presence and it will give her strength."

While he whispers soft, comforting words to Isumi-san, he hears, behind him, Mido-san murmuring: "He's nicer than I thought."

Slowly but surely, Isumi-san settles down. His eyes are red and puffy, which makes him look even more childish, but it's cute. Minami stands up and asks: "Don't ask us to accompany you, though. This is not our problem and I dislike holding children's hand."

"Pft, who said I want you to." His rebuff still sounds weak, but at least he finds the energy to brush them off. Which means Minami's job is officially done.

"Haru, I can go–"

"Shut up, Touma."

Minami takes his coat and leaves the changing room without a word. He hopes Isumi-san's grandmother is going to be okay. If her health worsens, it'd be a problem for ZOOL. And, he thinks with a sad smile, he doesn't want to see Isumi-san suffering anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what happened to haruka's grandma in the canon but in this fic she's going to be okay. i'm too tired for drama.


End file.
